Una Boda Para los Tórtolos
by TSSDCRBelle
Summary: TRADUCCION::: Seras y Alucard están juntos. Pero hay una pequeña linea que la draculina no va a cruzar hasta que estén casados... al parecer va a ver una boda en Hellsing LOL al principio es un poco confuso, pero no se preocupen, es divertídisimo
1. ¡Tu arruinaste la boda!

_(Entrando a la habitación) Ejem.... hola, ¿como están? ¿bien? !!que bueno!!.... ok, ok, esta bien me pongo seria... soy TSSDCRBelle (si ya se, chale con el nombre) ... no puedo decir que soy nueva en escribir fanfics, pero esta ves no voy a escribir algo nuevo. No ahora tengo el honor de traducir al español uno de los fics de Metropolis Kid (¡¡aplausos!!). ¿La razón? bueno todo esto es gracias a que mi one-san me estuvo fregando por más de 4 meses para que hiciera una traducción de algún fic Alucard/Seras._

_Uhmmm antes de pasar a la historia, Edward tiene que darles unos avisos.... Edward??.............. bueno como no encuentro a nuestro querido alquimista enano...._

_Hey!!! (sale nuestro alquimista de acero favorito de abajo de una silla)_

_Ja!!! no que no te hacía salir en nuestra primera intro (muajajajaja) ya no te hagas del rogar y da los avisos_

_De acuerdo: La traducción esta lo más apegada al texto original, y se les pide que recuerden que Integra es "un caballero" no una dama_

_¿¿¿Y el discalimer????_

_(diablos) haber, TSSDCRBello no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora. _

_Muchas gracias Edward, bueno creo que eso es todo.... ahora si ¡acción!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Tu arruinaste la boda!!**

-¡Todo el mundo abajo!, ¡ahí vienen de nuevo!- grito Integra al ver que el enemigo daba la vuelta y venían por otra pasada. La Hellsing levanto su brazo y disparo 3 veces, perforando la cabeza de 2 de ellos y mandado a volar (literalmente) al tercero. El caballero trato te disparar de nuevo antes de tirarse al suelo para protegerse, pero su pistola hizo un sonidito de "clic" bastante irritante. Integra suspiro y se protegió detrás de las sillas de jardín (que se habían convertido en el improvisado bunker del improvisado grupo de rebeldes)

-¡Se me acabaron las balas!- le grito el caballero a su sirviente, y este inmediatamente le lanzo otro cartucho. A medida que el enemigo se acercaba y rodeaba a Integra, el caballero recargo su pistola y la alisto, haciendo que esta hiciera un "click" más satisfactorio.

Alucard se paro y rio maniaticamente mientras destrozaba a más de los enemigos, destruyendo a muchos de ellos antes que siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de voltearse para enfrentarlo. Después Alucard se giro hacia Integra – Amo, ¿apoco esto no es divertido?-

-¡NO! ¡Esto no es para nada "divertido" estúpido vampiro! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que Seras y yo trabajamos para armar esta boda? Y tu…. ¡¡Tu la arruinaste!!- acuso el caballero

-¿Yo la arruine? Yo no fui quien ordeno tantos Amo-

-¡Fuiste tu el que decidió que ellos iban a ser unas cena deliciosa!

-Si- el ancestral vampiro admitió –Pero si ellos poseyeran el mismo instinto de auto persevacion que tiene cualquier otro animal de la creación, el resto de ellos no hubieran atacado. Ellos debieron de haberse acobardado y estar agradecidos de no terminar como platillos para la cena-

-Ajaaa… si como no. Trata de explicarle eso a tu novia-

-Hey, eso me recuerda- Maxwell se metió en medio de los 2 dirigiéndose a Integra –¿Donde esta su otro sirviente?-

-La última vez que la vi, estaba persiguiendo a ese "padre" que supuestamente los iba a "casar"- Heinkel respondió.

-¿Te refieres al tipo que me robo mi Katana? Pregunto Yumiko

-¿Cuántos "padres" ves por aquí'" Heinkel le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… estás tu, el Padre Anderson, Max…-

-Esta bien, esta bien- Heinkel la interrumpió –ya lo entendí… Si, el tipo que te robo tu katana- el "transgenico" termino al mismo tiempo que ella les disparaba a otro enemigo

-Me pregunto para que la quería de todos modos- La monja se pregunto a si misma.

**Dentro de, un no tan alejado, laberinto**

Seras, vestida de novia, todavía perseguía al "padre" prófugo. Dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo al tenerlo en la mira -¡Hey, vuelve acá!, ¡todavía no nos has casado!- grito la Draculina, pero el padre doblo en la siguiente esquina y desapareció de su vista. Seras resoplo, se quito el velo, rasgo gran parte de su vestido (para que pudiera correr más rápido) y regreso a su persecución del padre.

El padre esta casi en el centro del laberinto cuando Seras lo tacleo desde el aire y lo aprisiono en el suelo -Deja de correr, te podemos proteger-

Luchando debajo del vampiro el padre replico -yo no estoy preocupado por mi-

Y como para sustentar la declaración, Seras escucho un chillido, el cual la vampiro reconoció la voz de este con la del chico que acompañaba a las hijas de Alucard. Seras suspiro y dejo que el padre se levantara. Luego ella se giro hacía el, observando la Katana en sus manos -¿sabe como usar esa cosa?-

El padre solo sonrío traviesamente -solo mírame-

**Arriba de una mesa, cerca de la entrada trasera de la mansión **

Walter se paro haciendo noblemente lo mejor para proteger los regalos de boda. Chasqueando los dedos, tenso los hilos de su "hilo dental de la muerte" cortando a 5 de sus enemigos en piezas. Luego, el mayordomo de Hellsing se giro hacia el gran hombre céltico que estaba a su lado -¿sabes?, nunca en toda mi vida, espere terminar peleando en una batalla como esta-

Anderson le respondió al mismo tiempo que giraba sus muñecas, apuñalando a más de sus enemigos comunes -sii, picoteados hasta la muerte por miles de palomas blancas. Tengo que admitir que yo nunca vi esto venir-

Walter sonrío -bueno, nosotros todavía no acabamos- Saco sus cuerdas en forma de una red, cortando a la mitad a otro escuadrón de los pájaros casamenteros.

**De vuelta al improvisado bunker **

Otra ronda de pájaros bajaron en picada y atacaron. Alucard lanzo otro monto de estacas de sombras de sus hombros, empalando a una docena de ellos en medio del aire. El resto se separo para reagruparse -sabe algo Amo, yo de veras no entiendo porque ustedes ordenaron tantas de estas... ratas con alas-

-¡yo no fui!, Seras fue la que ordeno los pájaros- les respondió Integra al mismo tiempo que dispara a las molestas criaturas

-bueno, ¿entonces porque ella ordeno tantas?-

-¡como diablos lo voy a saber!- grito Integra

Y Maxwell escogió ese momento para interrumpir de nuevo -¿Sabe algo Integra?, a mi me gustaría agradecerle a usted el habernos invitado a es "maravillosa celebración"- El tono de Mazwell casi sobrepasaba al sarcasmo común.

-¡Oye! no me culpes a mi. Culpa a los 2 vampiros idiotas que ordenaron un buen de paloma... y luego decidieron empezar a matar algunas para la cena. Aparte, yo nunca pensé que ustedes de verdad iban a venir.

-Entonces para que nos invito!

-Porque- Integra arrastro la palabra más de lo normal -**Yo jamas pensé que ustedes fueran a venir**- Integra suspiro y reflexiono en como ella se había metido en todo este problema. Como cualquier otra cosa que terminara mal en su vida, todo empezó con Alucard.

**6 meses antes**

-¡¿Te quieres CASAR?!- grito Integra

-No- su sirviente le respondió con calma -yo quiero llevármela a la cama- Alucard sonrío por un momento antes de continuar -pero la Chica Policía se rehusa de ir más allá del "cuello" hasta que ella tenga "un aniño en el dedo"- Alucard suspiro- de veras le digo Amo, ella puede ser un poco frustrante aveces-

Integra se recostó en la silla y presiono fuertemente el puente de su nariz, haciendo que sus lentes de levantaran un poco. El caballero sintió que otra de sus migrañas se avecinaba -yo supuse....- Integra empezó lentamente -que tu ya le habías explicado a Seras que, de acuerdo a la tradición vampírica, ella a sido tu "novia" desde el primer momento que le clavaste tus colmillo en su cuello-

Alucard resoplo -claro que ya la había hecho Amo. Pero ella dice que eso no cuenta. Ella quiere estar casada de acuerdo a la tradición Inglesa, no solo en la vampírica-

Integra se quito los lentes, se froto lo ojos y empezó a masajear su sienes. Esto iba a ser algo grande. Mientras intentaba desaparecer la creciente migraña, el caballero pregunto -¿Acaso tu tienes alguna idea de que lleva una boda Inglesa tradicional?-

-No, Amo- Alucard empezó pero luego paro -Pero, ¿no recuerda esos sueños que usted estaba teniendo hace apenas unos meses?-

Integra dejo de frotarse la frente, y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato -pensé haberte dicho que nunca volvieras a traerlos de nuevo-

-Si, si lo hizo, el mismo día que usted le dijo a Seras como me sentía respecto a ella. Discúlpeme Amo.... pero si las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, esos sueños puede que vuelvan a empezar de nuevo-

-¿Me estas amenazando, Vampiro?- Integra observo a su sirviente.

-No del todo Amo. Yo solamente le estoy informando de que me estoy... "frustrando" de nuevo; y si nada pasa pronto, parte de esa frustración puede que empiece a correr por nuestra conexión- El vampiro sonrío maliciosamente -O usted preferiría que yo no le advirtiera y usted se despertara en medio de la noche con su ma...-

-¡Basta!- grito Integra gruñendo después -Ninguna otra palabra, vampiro-

-Por supuesto Amo- con falsa timidez Alucard le respondió-

-¡Y quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara!-

-Si, Amo- El vampiro le respondió, luego se quedo quieto por unos momentos antes de preguntar -entonces, ¿acerca de la boda...?-

Integra giro la cabeza -supongo que no hay otra forma de que ustedes estén juntos, ¿verdad?-

-No Amo, no lo creo-

El caballero suspiro -De acuerdo, puedes tener tu boda. Voy a ver los detalles de esta mañana con Seras-

-Gracias Amo- El sirviente vampiro hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por el suelo.

De inmediato Integra apretó un botón de su teléfono -Walter, necesito que me traigas un baso de agua y una aspirina-

La voz de Walter resonó de vuelta por la maquina -Por supuesto Sir. ¿Cuantas le gustarían? ¿Es solo un dolor de cabeza normal.... o un dolor de cabeza marca Alucard?-

Integra solo resoplo -Es un dolor "Alucard y Seras quieren casarse" de cabeza-

La maquina se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras Walter se recuperaba de las declaración de Integra -Oh valla. Voy a traer toda la botella-

-Gracias Walter- Walter acertó con lo de la botella, Integra tenía en presentimiento que iba a necesitar toneladas de aspirinas por las siguientes semanas

* * *

_¿¿Buenoooo?? ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿me quieren tirar a pedradas?.... como sea, ya es hora de irnos así que despide el capitulo Edward......... ¡¡¡diablos se escapo!!!, ¡lo siento me tengo que ir!, ah pero recuerden que para comentarios y suplicas o lo que sea dejen reviews ^^ ... ¡¡no te me escaparas fullmetal!!_


	2. Invitaciones y vestidos

_(saliendo con una bandera blanca y muchos rasguños) ¡¡Me rindo!! ¡¡se que soy una pésima persona al no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero ya no me echen piedras!!_

_(ya saliendo con un montón de vendas) Oigan, ya en serio, les quiero pedir perdón por dejarlos esperar tanto, pero verán se me cruzaron muchas cosas en este mes (como el modelos de las naciones unidas que organice en mi escuela, o mi examen de admisión a la universidad) pero les juro que no importa cuanto me tarde yo siempre regreso ^^ _

_Ahora, antes de empezar el capitulo tengo algo muy importante que hacer (saco de mi bolsa un diario rosa con símbolos de alquimista y lo levanto en el aire) -EDWAR ELRIC MÁS TE VALE VENIR AQUI AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE SUEÑAS CON CIERTO CORONEL DE...-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡DAME ESO BRUJA!!!-_

_-¡¡¡Ja ja, eres tan chico que no lo alcanzas!!!, mira vamos a hacer un trato, por lo mientras da los avisos y haz el disclaimer, después de eso negociaremos lo de tu diario-_

_-Maldita bruja.....-_

_-No te escuchooooooooo (muajajajajaja)-_

_-Argggg haber, se les recuerda que la traducción esta lo más apegada a la historia original y que Integra es un caballero no una dama. También TSSDCRBelle no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora.... ¿¿¿YA???-_

_-Sipo, muchas gracias, ahorita hablamos Edward. Bueno mis queridos lectores ... ¡acción!-_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Invitaciones y Vestidos**

A las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente, una delicada sonrojada novata tocaba a la puerta de la oficina de Integra. La Hellsing levanto la mirada de la torre de papeles que tenía que firmar -¿si?- ella pregunto, un poco irritada por haber sido interrumpida.

La puerta se abrió otro centímetro y unos ojos ojos azules fueron visibles atrás de ella -Um, Señor, El amo dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo- La aprendiz cito y rápidamente añadió -pe... pero si ahorita es mal tiempo, puedo volver más tarde-

El tono de Integra suavizo y rió ligeramente al cerrar su carpeta -No, no para nada, por favor pasa- Seras entro en la habitación y se acerco al escritorio de su jefa -Toma asiento- Integra señalo a una de las sillas enfrente de ella y Seras se sentó con sus manos muy bien puestas sobre su regazo -Alucard me dice que ustedes quieren casarse- El caballero declaró sin rodeos, causando en Seras un poco de shock.

-Uhm, si señor. Yo yo pienso que es correcto estar casados antes de que nosotros, uhm... usted sabe- el sonrojo carmesí que cruzo el rostro de Seras valido el significado de sus palabras.

-Si.... puedo entender esos. Incluso si tu eres un vampiro, tu nunca actuaste mucho como uno-

Seras no estaba segura si la afirmación era un cumplido... o un insulto. Pero por su acostumbrada actitud positiva, la aprendiz decidió tomarlo como la primera opción -Ah, ¿gracias?-

Integra observo a la joven vampiresa con una mirada poco familiar, una que no hizo por clarificar la intención detrás de sus previas palabras -Tu estas, por supuesto, consiente de que tu técnicamente haz sido la novia de Alucard desde el primer momento que el bebió de tu sangre, ¿verdad?-

-S..si... el Amo me informo sobre eso. Pero...- Seras paro nerviosamente.

Integra completo el enunciado por ella -¿Pero tu quieres una boda Inglesa tradicional?- Seras solo acertó con la cabeza -Bueno... Creo que puedo arreglar eso- Integra reabrió la carpeta, revelando una colección de artículos recolectados de varias revistas de boda. La cara se Seras se ilumino, como si fuera la mañana de Navidad, Integra también sonrió y agrego -dependiendo de que tan "tradicional" la quieres, claro esta-

Seras ojeo las hojas y luego mira a su jefa. Integra noto su expresión de confusión y ella le respondió -Es que... es difícil para una vampira entrar a una iglesia que no este corrompida-

-Oh- Seras cabeceo, entendiendo por fin los que Integra quería decir -Bueno, creo que no necesita ser a fuerzas en una iglesia- la vampira solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

Integra cabeceo ligeramente ante la risa. El caballero por lo regular encontraba increíble las acciones aniñadas que Seras hacía todos los días. La Hellsing reconocía que, por una u otra cosa, Seras era lo más cercano que iba a estar de tener un hijo, aunque la propia vanidad de Integra la prevenía de declarárselo a la joven vampiro.

-Bien, eso hace las cosas un poco más fáciles. Dime, ¿que opinas sobre tener a un encargado del gobierno oficiando la ceremonia?- Seras no respondió, solo se sentó ahí, meditando. Pero la meditación fue más que suficiente para darle a entender al caballero que la vampira se estaba sintiendo incomoda con la idea -te gusta más la idea que sea alguien de la iglesia, ¿eh?- El caballero dejo escapar un suspiro -Encontrar a un padre que este dispuesto a casar a 2 vampiros no va a ser una tarea fácil... pero creo que podemos intentarlo, lo peor que podría pasar es que nos dijera que no, ¿verdad?-

Seras acepto de nuevo, sintiéndose aliviada de que todas las cosas iban muy bien. Ella había esperado que Integra le gritara y le tirara su "polvo de plata", como el caballero lo hacia (por lo general) a su otro sirviente vampiro cuando el sugería algo absurdo.

-Creo que el siguiente paso va a ser escoger el vestido de novia- El caballero volteo los folletos para darle a la vampira una mejor vista. Integra ojeo entre unas cuantas paginas, después señalo a uno de los tantos vestidos -¿que piensas de este?-

-Oh, ¡es hermoso!- los ojos de Seras brillaron, pero cuando vio el precio su felicidad decayó -yo...yo no puedo pagar algo como eso-

-No te preocupes por el dinero- Integra contesto, otra vez sorprendiendo a la vampira -Cuando nací, mi padre empezó un fondo de confianza para mi boda. Nosotros vamos a usar ese dinero para cubrir todos tus gastos-

Los ojos de Seras se abrieron de golpe -Se...señor no...nosotros no podríamos-

Integra levanto una mano para detenerla -Tonterías y como dudo encontrar a un hombre digno de casarme con el, pensé que seria mejor usar ese dinero para tu boda-

-Pe...pero- La última objeción de Seras cayo al ver como Integra se las arreglaba par darle una de esas miradas que helaban la sangre-

-Insisto- El caballero apenas movió los labios -Considéralo mi regalo de bodas... si eso te hace sentir mejor-

Seras se aclaro la garganta y aceptó -S...si señor, gracias señor-

-Buena chica- Integra sonrió por un breve momento, luego regreso su atención a la imagen del vestido de novia -Entonces, ¿te gusta este? ¿o preferirías otro?-

Seras examino la imagen de nuevo. Era en verdad un atuendo hermosísimo, pero también era el primero que había visto -Uh, este es en realidad muy bonito... ¿pero estaría bien que si yo viera otros diseños?-

Integra sonrío y dejo escapar una risa -Por supuesto Seras, es **tu** boda después de todo-

**Unas horas después...**

Era tarde, casi medianoche e Integra estaba en el proceso de revisar la lista de invitados que ella y Seras habían creado cuando Alucard regreso a darle reporte de su última misión. Integra agrego unos cuantos nombres más en la lista y escucho atenta como su sirviente describía la matanza de los ghouls y la decapitación del último "poser"

Quizás era un efecto secundario de que Alucard tuviera algo que ver en su crianza o era el vinculo que compartían, pero Integra descubrió hacia mucho tiempo que ella también disfrutaba de sus cuentos sangrientos. Estos eran excitantes, envolventes... casi adictivos. Pero por supuesto (por medio de una fuerza de autocontrol inmensa) el caballero siempre mantenía esa expresión dura y fría. Ella no iba a revelar nada de sus sentimientos, no, ni siquiera a el... en especial a el. Entonces ella escucho atentamente al informe jamás bajando la guardia y dejando al descubierto cuanto estaba descubriendo de la historia.

Aunque al final Alucard terminaba sabiendo lo que ella sentía. Su Amo podría ocultar sus expresiones, pero no el ocasional brillo en sus ojos cuando el llegaba a las partes excepcionalmente sangrientas. Ocasionalmente (en otras noches) el vampiro molestaría a su Amo por ese destello.

En su propia manera, el la molestaría sobre el brillo como si se tratara de un tía a su sobrina. Por supuesto que muy pocos tíos terminarían sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos después de una ronda de "burlas", pero muy pocos tíos son tan resistentes como Alucard. Para el poderoso vampiro, el "castigo" de su amo era nada más que un golpe en el hombro; y el agradecía eso.

Pero esa noche no solo había burlas. Esa noche Alucard tenía algo más en su mente, algo que hizo que se tardara más de lo normal después de completar su informe.

-¿Hay algo más Alucard?- Intuyo Integra al notar que su sirviente todavía no se iba.

Alucard vio alrededor como si el tuviera algo que preguntar....no, algo que no quería preguntar, pero de todos modos lo tenía que hacer. Los ojos del ancestral vampiro por fin descansaron en una hoja de papel -¿Es la lista de invitados para la boda?-

Integra siguió los ojos de su sirviente -Si...- ella respondió desconfiadamente -¿Por qué?-

-Hay un par de personas que quisiera invitar-

Por la primera vez en casi una década, los ojos del caballero se abrieron de golpe a una de las declaraciones de su sirviente -¿A sí?- ella pregunto en un claro tono de shock. Seras había puesto unas cuantas personas en la lista, como a unos huérfanos con los que ella se había encariñado en su niñez y uno que otro compañero con los que ella había entrenado, compañeros que fueron los suficientemente afortunados en ser asignados a la división #11. Pero Integra nunca hubiera imaginado que Alucard tendría a quien invitar. Todo lo que ella sabía era que cualquiera que fuera siquiera cercano al vampiro ya había sido invitado. Aunque, el era el novio y como tal, esta era su boda también.

-Si Amo. Me gustaría invitar a 2 personas... si me es permitido-

Habiéndose recuperado de su sorpresa, la voz de Integra regreso a la normalidad al responder -No seas estúpido Alucard. Por supuesto que tienes permitido invitar a quien quieras a tu propia boda. ¿quienes son?-

-Moka Akashiya y Kokoa Shuzen, Amo- Alucard hizo una pausa, y aunque fuera completamente innecesario desde el punto de vista biológico, él suspiro antes de continuar -Ellas... ellas son mis hijas-

La boca de la "Mujer de Acero" casi golpea el piso -¿Tu...tu tienes hijos?-

-Ellas fueron concebidas al poco tiempo después que usted me liberara. Un hombre, incluso uno muerto, puede desarrollar mucha "frustración" después de ser encerrado por casi 2 décadas, y yo necesitaba una ruta de escape-

-¿Así que te fuiste solo por "una noche en la ciudad"?-

-Bueno, si. No en esta ciudad claro esta. Viaje al otro lado del mundo para asegurarme no atraer ningún tipo de atención a usted o a la organización Hellsing. Pero en Japón, oh Amo, yo tuve mucha diversión- El vampiro sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Aja, apuesto que la tuviste- Integra respondió en un tono sarcástico -Tanta que de hecho dejaste a una mujer embarazada, ¿verdad?-

-2 de hecho-

-¡¿2?!-

Alucard sonrío de nuevo -Amo, tuve **mucha** diversión-

-Bueno, esto es simplemente perfecto, ¿así que han habido una pareja de Dhampirs activos en Japón durante la última década y media?- Integra solo negó con la cabeza.

-Oh Amo, ellas muy difícilmente son notadas, créame. Japón tiene una población de monstruos más grande que Inglaterra, y mis hijas han llevado un perfil relativamente bajo-

-Pero ahora tu las quieres traer a Inglaterra- Integra protesto

-Solo hasta la boda, Amo y siendo sinceros, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ellas vengan. Nunca he sido una parte muy importante en sus vidas... pero creo que al menos ellas deberían de estar invitadas-

Integra negó con la cabeza de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar imaginar lo que sentiría que su padre hubiera vivido para casarse de nuevo y no la hubiera invitado a la boda -Esta bien, las voy a invitar, pero tu vas a ser el responsable de sus acciones mientras estén aquí, ¿esta eso claro?-

Alucard se inclino -Por supuesto Amo. Ellas no van a causar ningún problema, no podrían de todas formas. Ellas fueron concebidas después que fui ligado a su linaje así que ellas tiene las mismas restricciones que yo... bueno, la mayor parte de estas- El vampiro respondió al mismo tiempo que se hundía en el piso de la oficina de su Amo.

-Y por supuesto, **tú** nunca me causaste ningún problema- Integra respondió sarcásticamente, más para ella que para su "casi desvanecido" sirviente. El caballero abrió una de los cajones de su escritorio y saco de el su botella de aspirinas. Puso unas píldoras en su manos y se las tomo con un trago de escocés del gabinete de licor de su padre.

Girándose, Integra miro a los ojos al retrato de su padre -Ahora entiendo porque guardabas tanto alcohol. Tratar con Alucard orilla a **cualquiera** a beber-

* * *

_-¿Entonces si te ayudo a traducir y a evitar que Ezio se coma tus chocolates nunca le dirás a nadie lo de mi diario?-_

_-Exacto, ves no es tan difícil ^^-_

_-¿Y si me negara?-_

_-Entonces no solo sufrirías de una de las peores vergüenzas en la historia de la humanidad (tu diario es muy revelador jijiiji picarón) sino que me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacar mi paquete de galletas emperador y....-_

_-(con mucho miedo) ¡¡Ya es...esta bien, te ayudo!!_

_-Sabias que lo recapacitaría ^^.... a mira ya termino el capitulo je. Y bien ¿les gusto? ¿me quieren tirar de nuevo de pedradas? como sea, espero que les haya gustado mucho y les prometo que ya no voy a dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capítulos_

_¡¡No se olviden dejen reviews!! BYE ^^_


	3. Una relación complicada

_(entrado a la habitación con un maquina de diapositivas) -Se que ustedes han de estar deseando molerme a pedradas y demás cosas.... pero por primera vez tengo una excusa decente! y con pruebas de mis sufrimiento!-_

_-Verán, hace como 3 semanas empece con la recta final de la prepa (ósea en pocos meses voy a entrar a la uni ^-^), pero gracias a ellos se vinieron los horrible y monstruosos.....¡exámenes finales! y.... -mostrando la primera diapositiva -como pueden verme estoy con una taza de té y un libro de calculó integral con la otra-_

_-Pero ustedes me dirán ¿Porque no pusiste a ese alquimista que según te ayuda a traducir?- sale la siguiente diapositiva donde se ve a Edward con un libro de física junto a mi -porque el me estaba ayudando a pasar física.... aunque me lo voy a pensar antes de volver a pedirle ayuda a ese mini genio ya que -la siguiente imagen- el me pegaba con el su dichoso libro de la sabiduría cada vez que me dormía T-T_

_-Hey malagradecida! todavía que te ayude a estudiar...... ¡Y COMO QUE MINI-GENIO!-_

_Bueno es que Ezio y Altair te han estado llamando así y jejejej creo que se me pego.... pero el caso es que al final pase todos mis exámenes con excelentes calificaciones (epic win!) y .... - la última diapositiva - Ya me gradúe muajajajajjaja-_

_Malditos asesinos luego hablo con ellos.... y a todo esto Belle-chan, no deberías de estar presentando este fic de una vez por todas-_

_Tienes razón Ed, haber se les recuerda que la traducción esta lo más apegada a la historia original y que Integra es un caballero no una dama. También TSSDCRBelle (ósea yo) no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora- mirando raro a Edward -Ed no nos falta algo-_

_-Arggg como es posible que lo hayas olvidado, haber también les pedimos disculpas por todo este tiempo y ahora que Belle-chan esta de vacaciones las traducciones serán casi cada semana..... esta bien esta bien ¡Acción!-_

**Capitulo 3**

**Una Relación Complicada**

Después de que Alucard se fuera y que Integra se haya acabado la botella del añejado escocés, ella camino (más bien se tambaleo) de vuelta a su escritorio y agrego a la lista a las 2 hijas de su sirviente. Luego, el parcialmente intoxicado caballero tuvo (en su condición actual) una idea completamente divertida. ¡Ella iba a invitar a los tipos de Iscariot!

Ellos jamas se presentarían (por supuesto), y eso era muy bueno. Integra no los quería en su casa más de lo quería a Alucard... o incluso Seras durante los "ciclos" del caballero. Pero ella solo se podía imaginar la cara que iba a poner Maxwell cuando descubriera que ella estaba dejando a sus 2 vampiros casarse. Se iba a poner histérico, ¡hasta le podría dar un para cardiaco! y eso era algo ella que no iba a dejar pasar. Así que Integra agrego 4 nuevos nombres a la lista y se desplomo en su escritorio.

Unas cuantas horas después, Walter entro a la habitación para tomar la lista de invitados y empezar a preparar las invitaciones. Suspiro cuando vio la cabeza de Integra descansando en el escritorio, a una botella de escocés a no menos de 1 metro de distancia -Se parece más a su padre cada día más-

El mayordomo se guardo la lista en el bolsillo, abrazo a la inconsciente Hellsing y mostrando una destreza que nadie de su edad podría tener, la cargo en uno de sus hombros y la llevo a su cama.

Una semana antes de la boda, Seras e Integra estaban poniendo los últimos toques en su lugar. Seras apenas había terminado de ordenar los trajes incluyendo uno especial que escogió para su Maestro. Este era un smoking bastante elegante, muy alejado del típico "traje de pingüino" ya que Alucard estaba muy alejado del típico vampiro. Hasta tenia una capa que se acercaba mucho a las que Dracula usaba por lo general en sus autorretratos. Y mientras Seras se sentaba y se imaginaba a su Maestro con ese atuendo, ella subconscientemente empezó a garabatear pequeños corazones en los papeles de la boda.

Pero Integra no se la estaba pasando tan bien como ella -¡No va a venir!......¡quieres decir que no va a venir....... ¡teníamos un trato!- El caballero grito al teléfono causando que la novata (que estaba atrás de ella) saltara del susto.

Seras se giro a ver a su jefa y pregunto -¿Que paso?, ¿quien no va a venir?-

Integra levanto un dedo; y dejando de lado su preocupación Seras se callo inmediatamente. -_(en el teléfono) _Aja, un accidente de carro...... pero bueno, ¿de seguro puede oficiar la misa por teléfono?....... ¿EN COMA?..... Me tomo más de un mes para encontrar un pastor dispuesto a casar a 2 vampiros, ¡y luego se mete en un coma!. ¿Porque todo me tiene que pasar a mi?... ¡¿como que eso es insensible? ¿quieres saber que es ser insensible? ¡Tomar una maldita cantidad de libras de los impues.... digo de "los gastos de la boda" y luego irse con ese dinero y meterte en un coma! ¡eso es insensible! (Integra se detiene un momentito) .... ¡Ah si, pues lo mismo a ti!- El caballero azoto el teléfono contra la base, causando que Seras brincara de nuevo. Luego Integra cerro sus ojos y empezó a frotar su frente.

Era sobre el ministro, al parecer no va a estar disponible el 21-

Una mirada de espanto cruzo por la cara de Seras -¿Que vamos a hacer?-

Vamos a tener que posponer la boda- Integra respondió

Pero...pero, Señor, ya enviamos las invitaciones, ordenamos las mesas, la comida ya...-

- ¡Si ya se!- Integra la interrumpió con un tono más agresivo que el que quería. El caballero bufo y luego suspiro -Voy a tratar de conseguir un remplazo para el ministro. Si no lo puedo encontrar... bueno siempre esta la opción de un juez-

-Pe...pero....pero...- Seras no estaba segura de que decir. Para ella, el ministro era la tercer cosa más importante de la boda, justo después del novio y la novia. Casarse sin uno, significaría una boda "Sin Dios", más de lo que ella era por la tradición vampírica.

Lo siento Seras. Yo se lo mucho que tu querías a un ministro. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar uno antes de la boda... pero hay que ser realistas. Si no encontramos a un remplazo para el día de la boda, ¿Prefieres posponer la boda?... ¿o seguir con la idea de que sea un oficial del gobierno quien la oficie?-

Yo...yo no se-

Bueno tienes... **algo **de tiempo para aclarar tu mente. Tal vez, deberías de este con el novio-

Seras casi se ahoga. Ella sabia que su Maestro no le importaba la boda. El solo quería llevársela a la cama y esta dispuesto de pasar por toda esta "farsa" para hacerla feliz. A el no le importaba si eran casado por un ministro, un juez.... o incluso un oso arriba de un monociclo haciendo malabares.

Pero (ella supuso) que siendo el novio, el debería de saber que esta pasando. Así que la novata se excuso y se encamino hacia los aposentos de su Maestro. No se molesto en tocar, ya que los 2 se habían vuelto tan..."cercanos", que ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. A parte, no era como si ella entrara mientras el se cambiaba. Su maestro solo cambiaba en un "puff" sus ropas para contadas situaciones. De hecho, Seras se pregunto (mientras abría la puerta hacia el "lecho" de su Maestro") porque se había molestado en ordenarle un smoking.

La habitación estaba oscura y escasamente decorada, poseyendo solamente nada más que un ataúd de ébano y un viejo trono. Como el trono del Rey de los muertos estaba vacío, Seras pensó que lo encontraría descansando en su ataúd, no que eso fuera una gran sorpresa. Aunque el sol no lo pudiera dañar, Alucard seguía siendo una criatura de la noche.

Seras camino hacia el ataúd y gentilmente levanto la tapa. Se sorprendió al ver que su maestro ya tenía los ojos abiertos -_debió de haberme sentido cuando entre_-

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme Chica Policía, ¿Nuestro Amo tiene una misión para nosotros?- El vampiro sonrió maléficamente -O decidiste que yo tuviera un poco de "diversión" contigo antes de la boda-

Seras se sonrojo -Es en todo lo que piensa maestro-

Alucard se río y luego agrego con gentileza -O mi querida aprendiz, para que gastar los pensamientos en otras cosas. Solo hay 2 grandes alegrías en la vida... y una de ellas empieza con una "C"-

Seras se volvió a sonrojar (más fuerte esta vez) al captar a que se referías su maestro, y Alucard sonrío. Aunque fuera un vampiro y estuviera con el, su aprendiz seguía siendo muy inocente. Era bastante lindo.... incluso si eso significaba que tendría que posponer la "diversión" para después.

Así que, si nuestro Amo no tiene una misión para nosotros y no viniste tampoco a "jugar", ¿porque me interrumpiste Chica Policía?-

Pensé que debería saber que perdimos a nuestro ministro"-

Oh, ¿acaso se arrepintió? ¿finalmente decidió que casar a 2 demonios era algo que el Señor podría condenar? Podría tener una pequeña charla con el, yo puedo llegar a ser muy.... (los labios de Alucard formaron una sádica sonrisa) persuasivo-

Uhm, creo que "charlar" no ayude de mucho. El sufrió un accidente mientras venía manejando y ahora esta en un coma-

Alucard se bufo -Humanos débiles-

Seras ignoro el comentario de su Maestro y continuo - A lo mejor vamos a tener que posponer la boda-

Ante esto Alucard se puso furioso -¡Posponer la... posponer la boda!- El vampiro antiguo se levanto de su ataúd -¡6 meses de trabajar junto, casi un año de ser "novios" y casi otros 6 meses de estar comprometidos!- Alucard agarro el collar de Seras, acercándola. Su voz se volvió un grave gruñido- ¡He esperado por ti más tiempo que por cualquier otra mujer en 500 años!- El rey de Los No-Vivos acorralo con un brazo el cuello de su "novia" y lo atrajo a su boca.

Seras escucho la voz de su Maestro invadiendo su mente -_Y el 21 de este mes, voy a tenerte.... de una forma u otra_- Deslizo sus colmillos sobre la suave piel y lamió las 2 marcas que seguía llevando después de su primer encuentro -_O quizás debería de tomarte ahora mismo_-

-Maestro, por favor- Con lagrimas en los ojos Seras le rogó -Por favor no-

Normalmente, el vampiro milenario era inmune a dichas muestras de emoción; pero las cosas eran diferente con su aprendiz. Por alguna razón (una que ni siquiera el estaba seguro de entender completamente), las lagrimas de Seras eran capaces de mover los hilos de su oscuro y despiadado corazón. Con un fuerte gruñido (uno dirigido más a el que a Seras) el rey de Los No-Vivos libero a su "novia"

Seras se desplomo en el piso y lloro suavemente. Alucard la vio por un momento, tratando de crear su usual disgusto hacia cualquiera que mostrara debilidad.... pero este nunca vino. Lo podía inventar, ya lo había hecho antes pero eso no era lo que el en verdad quería hacer.

Así que en vez de eso, Alucard maldijo a su aprendiz al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba -Shush, esta bien. Yo.... yo en verdad no haría...- Incapaz de terminar la frase, Alucard tomo el mentón de Seras y levanto su cabeza -Vamos, deja de llorar, por favor- Alucard hizo una mueca el darse cuenta de las palabras que había usado. Pero después de unos cuantos sollozos más, Seras dejo de llorar; y eso lo valía.... más o menos.

Los ojos de ambos vampiros se encontraron y sus bocas se movieron cerca una de la otra. Sus labios separados ligeramente y después... Walter entro en la habitación-

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del viejo mayordomo ((típica gotita anime de frustración)) - Ah, siento interrumpir... pero sus visitas ya están aquí-

¿Visitas?- Seras pregunto

Las 2 hijas de Alucard- Walter respondió- Y también un chico que ellas trajeron-

Alucard gruño -Oh no, el no otra vez. Honestamente, no puedo entender que le ven mis hijas a ese enclenque- El vampiro suspiro, luego se giro hacia el mayordomo -Gracias Walter, Estaré con ellas en unos minutos-

-Muy bien Señor- Walter hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

_-Hayyyyyy Ed, Alucard me da miedo a veces, aunque es un poco torpe no crees?_

_-Supéralo quieres, aparte no fue para tanto-_

_-Esta bien, esta bien.... bueno espero que les haya gustado esta nueva parte del fic, se pone interesante no (jejjejeje) y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza y ya saben, para comentarios o demás cosas (como cartas amenazantes) dejen reviews! ^u^ -_

_-AJEM no se te olvida algo....-_

_-Ahhh si, por si quieren leer la historia original solo hay que ir a "mis historias favoritas" y es la última de toda la lista............ y no se olviden de los reviews muajajajajaja-_


	4. Hellsing y Vampire

_(En la cocina del cuartel de los asesinos y llena de harina) ¡Ed pásame el azúcar glas!... Ah hola ^-^. Se que es raro que este cubierta de harina y cobertura de pastel pero es que hoy es una ocasión especial... ¡y no hablo del glorioso día que Edward por fin halla crecido! ...AUCH EDWARD ESO ME DOLIO_

_(después de lanzarme un libro de cocina) Te lo tienes merecido por ser tan mala conmigo... _

_Aparte de enano me saliste temperamental...¡y deja de lanzarme libros de una vez!... Okay la razón por la cual Ed y yo estamos en la cocina es para celebrar (sacando un pastel de 2 piso) ¡que es la primera vez que nos tardamos solo 2 semanas en actualizar! WIIIII pastel para todos ^u^_

_Lo que Belle-chan quiere decir es que esta feliz que esta vez no la van a dejar llena de moretones por retrasarse... bueno esta bien, retrasarnos_

_Sipo y estoy tan feliz que yo misma haré el Disclaimer. Veamos TSSDCRBelle (ósea yo) no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora. _

_(sale Edward comiéndose un enorme trozo de paste) También... se les recuerda que Belle chan (alias la bruja de oeste) hace la traducción o más apegada al texto original, al mismo tiempo que se les pide que recuerden que Integra es "un caballero" no una dama._

_Bueno eso es todo, y mientras Ed y yo disfrutamos del pastel ustedes disfruten de este capitulo... ¡Acción!_

**Capitulo 4**

**Hellsing+Vampire**

Alucard dijo que necesita un momento para prepararse antes de reunirse con sus hijas. Seras no tenia idea a que se refería, pero decidió no presionar más el asunto. El le dijo que le explicaría cuando estuviera listo... si alguna ves lo fuera a estar. Así que Seras se le adelanto.

La aprendiz se encontró bastante impaciente de conocer a las hijas del "hombre" con el que se iba a casar. El porque su maestro le había mantenido oculto algo tan importante como el hecho de que tenia descendientes, era algo que no sabia. Pero considerando quien era él, ella se imaginaba que probablemente él tendría más secretos importantes. Ella esperaba que algún día Alucard se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo con ella para que ya no sintiera la necesidad de ocultarle cosas. Pero ella no lo iba a presionar, si lo hacía, sabía que él se cerraría todavía más. Aparte no era como si tuviera que apurar las cosas; ellos iban a tener mucho tiempo para... llegar a conocerse.

Al menos el estaba invitando a su familia a la boda, eso tenía que ser una buena señal. A lo mejor el se lo estaba tomando más en enserio de lo que ella pensaba. A lo mejor la boda era algo más que una "farsa" para el después de todo. La cara de la novata se ilumino ante este pensamiento.

Pero este desapareció al acercarse a las escaleras y escuchar que arriba algo que se estrellaba. Seras subió los escalones rápidamente y se apresuro a llegar al lugar de la conmoción. Donde se asusto al encontrar a una adolescente pelirrosa corriendo de una pelirroja (un poco bajita) que estaba que sosteniendo una especie de mazo puntiagudo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hermana, basta! ¡por favor!- La pelirrosa le grito mientras se refugiaba detrás de una pequeña mesa.

La pelirroja azoto el mazo demoliendo el final de la mesa y casi golpea a lo que aparentaba ser su hermana Me detendré- La pelirroja respondió, y luego dio una pausa antes de proseguir -¡Tan pronto como Tsukune-kun traiga a aquí su trasero y remueva ese rosario!- Y dicho eso, la pelirroja siguió persiguiendo a su hermana.

Mientras trataba de estar un paso adelante de su... posible hermana homicida, la pelirrosa le rogó -¡Por favor Kokoa-chan, piensa en lo que estas haciendo! ¡A Padre no le gustara que destruyas sus muebles. ¡Vas a terminar otra vez con el trasero rojo!-

La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento y respondió -¿Qué son unas cuantos muebles destrozados comparados a tener a su verdadera hija en su boda!- Levanto de nuevo el mazo... solo para que se lo arrebataran rudamente de sus manos.

-¡Hey!- La pelirroja grito y se volteo para ver a una rubia sosteniendo su mazo -¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo?-

-¡Detenerte antes de que las cosas se pongan peor!- Seras le contesto al mismo tiempo que miraba a la habitación. Después de la incursión que los hermanos Valentine hicieron a la mansión, nunca había habido tanto desastre como ahora -Ohhhhh, si Integra ve esto, ¡nos va empalar!- Seras exclamo y luego sintió que su mano izquierda estaba moviéndose de atrás para delante. La sorprendida aprendiz miro para darse cuenta que, en vez de un mazo, ella ahora estaba sosteniendo a una murciélago. Y el murciélago estaba aparentemente demasiado ansioso por ser libre -¡Ahhh!- La vampira grito y soltó su mano del murciélago.

Ya libre, el murciélago se levanto en el aire y exclamo -¡La batalla de hoy ha durado 57 segundos! Y como saben, Moka-chan no se transformo de nuevo!,¡Chuu!-

Empezando a dudar de sus cordura, Seras sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de mirar a la pelirrosa y preguntarle -¿El murciélago acaba... de hablar?-

La chica pelirrosa junto sus dedos indices nerviosamente -El murciélago familiar de Kokoa-chan a menudo comenta nuestras peleas, jeje-

Seras miro alrededor y se sintió como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

-_¿Es...estoy soñando? Si, eso debe ser, no puede haber otra explicación. Esto es demasiado loco para ser real_- La aprendiz se pellizco el brazo en un esfuerzo de de despertarse, pero solo termino con un quejido -_Okay... creo que no estoy soñando después de todo. Pero... pero entonces esto esta sucediendo en reali..._-

Los pensamientos de Seras fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de su Maestro atrás de ella -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

Todos en la habitación se asustaron y Seras se giro para explicarle que había pasado. Pero luego se quedo atónita al ver a su Maestro. Su cabello era plateado, grande de hombros e impecablemente arreglado. En vez de su usual abrigo rojo y su fedora ((sombrero)), el estaba usando lo que parecía ser un muy costoso traje fino; su piel era de un color crema, contrario a su usual blanco pálido. -¿Ma... Maestro?- Alucard se giro hacia su aprendiz, pero ella solo tartamudeo -Que... yo... usted... que- Finalmente Seras decidió volverse a pellizcar, aunque obtuvo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

Alucard suspiro y se giro hacia sus 2 hijas -Más le vale a alguien que me empiece a explicar que paso aquí- gruño.

Kokoa-chan me ataco... de nuevo- La pelirrosa respondió.

El vampiro ancestral se volteo a ver a su otra hija, y ella retrocedió un poco -Ah, yo solo trataba de ayudar- Alucard dio unos pasos hacia la muchacha, y ella inconscientemente retrocedió al tiempo que continuaba -Vera yo, uh... pensé que te gustaría ver a la verdadera Moka-chan en tu boda, no la falsa-

Un chico saco su cabeza de debajo de la mesa central del cuarto -¡Esta Moka-chan no es falsa- El exclamo, pero luego una mirada y gruñido de Alucard lo mandaron abajo del mantel de la mesa.

El antiguo vampiro se giro de nuevo hacia su hija y esta continuo -Y como, tu sabes, Tsukune-kun solo puede remover el rosario de Moka-chan cuando ella esta en peligro. Así que yo... uh... yo... -

-¿Tu empezaste a aplastar los muebles?- Alucard pregunto en tono bajo y amenazador.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe -Yo lo arreglare, ¡lo arreglare!- Y ellas se puso a trabajar en eso.

Alucard suspiro, se presiono el tabique de la nariz y reprobó con la cabeza

Seras finalmente pudo armar un enunciado coherente... bueno casi -Maestro, su cabello... y sus ropas... ¡y su piel!-

El vampiro se giro hacia su aprendiz -¿Te gusta Chica Policía?-

Yo... uh, es... diferente. ¿Por que el cambio?-

Así es como me veía cuando mis 2 hijas fueron concebidas. Y así es como usualmente me veo cuando estoy con ellas. No hubiera querido que no me reconocieran, ¿verdad?- Alucard respondió.

Uh, creo que eso tiene sentido-

¡Dis...Disculpen?- Alucard y Seras voltearon a ver que la pelirrosa tenía su mano levantada en el aire como un niño en la escuela.

Hubo una pequeña huella de una sonrisa cálida en la cara del antiguo vampiro al responder -Moka-chan, no tienes que levantar tu mano. Esta no es la academia Yōkai-

-Jeje- Moka se rió y luego bajo su mano -Entonces, uh... ¿quien es Integra?-

-¿Como sabes de ella?- Alucard le pregunto.

Moka señalo a Seras -Ella dijo que Integra nos iba a empalar si ella veía lo que habíamos hecho a la habitación-

Alucard suspiro y pensó por un momento. Su relación con Integra no exactamente fácil de explicar... especialmente a sus hijas de 15 años. Aunque les podía decir lo esencial -Ella es... mi Amo-

Moka se sorprendió y jadeo -¿Tu... tu les sirves a otro vampiro? ¿a una vampira?-

No... ella es humana-

Esta vez ambas hijas jadearon y Kokoa miro por arriba de la silla que estaba en proceso de pegar toda de nuevo -¿Pero...pero yo pensé que tu odiabas a los humanos?-

Solo a los débiles- Alucard replico y luego de volteo a ver al chico de 15 años que finalmente estaba saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

Moka junto su dedos indices de nuevo al mismo tiempo que respondía - Tsukune-kun no es débil-

Alucard rápidamente se giro a ver a su hija, y la pelirrosa pensó que el la iba a recriminar por haber defendido a Tsukune. Sin embargo, antes de que el ancestral vampiro abriera su boca, el reparo en el rosario que colgaba del cuello de Moka; y su cara tomo una expresión seria.

Hmmmmmm- El Rey de los No-Vivos cavilo por un momento. Luego se volteo a su aprendiz -Dijiste que el ministro se hecho para atrás, ¿verdad?-

De hecho yo dije que estaba en coma- Seras le corrigió.

Es lo mismo- Alucard replico antes de preguntar -Dime Chica Policía, ¿como te sentirías que un Padre oficial la ceremonia?-

Otra vez Seras se sentía en problemas. Si habían tenido tantos problemas en encontrar un Ministro que estuviera dispuesto a casar a 2 vampiros, ¿que posibilidad tenían en encontrar un Padre? De todos modos ella le contesto a su Maestro -Uh, con que sea un hombre de Dios, a mi no me importa-

Bien- El vampiro ancestral respondió - En ese caso Chica Policía, quiero que cuides a mis hijas por un tiempo. Debo ir a hablar con mi Amo- Alucard se giro y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Moka lo llamo - ¡Padre, espera!-

El antiguo vampiro se volteo -¿Si hija?-

Uh... nosotros acabamos de llegar y... y ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que te vi y... yo esperaba que...-

Alucard suspiro y camino de regreso con la pelirrosa -Tu quieres ponerte al día, puedo entender eso. Pero de todos modos la boda es en una semana; tenemos mucho tiempo. Regresare en poco tiempo, pero por ahora tengo algo que hablar con mi Amo- El antiguo vampiro beso la frente de su hija y luego camino de regreso a la salida.

A medio camino de la puerta, Alucard movió su cabeza regresando a su apariencia de siempre, aunque sin la fedora roja. Luego el se detuvo y le dio otra mirada a sus hija (quienes estaban un poco sorprendidas por el cambio de imagen de su padre) -Mientras estoy fuera, ¿por que no toman esta oportunidad para que conozcan a mi casi... novia?- Alucard movió su mano señalando a Seras - Apuesto que ustedes 2 tienen mucho en común-

_Uhmmm valla que si soy buena cocinando... _

_Creo que es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo Belle-chan (alias la bruja del oeste)_

_Cuidado Alquimista que yo se donde tienes guardado unas fotos comprometedoras con cierto coronel que..._

_Ahhhh mira mira ya se acabo el capitulo jejejejeje ^-^_""

_Suertudo ¬¬ ... bueno espero (esta bien esperamos) que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben que a mi me encantan los reviews (pero si son para tirarme piedras no los quiero ni ver!) así que dejen su comentario y nos vemos en la próxima emisión :)_


	5. Un padre para casar a los NoMuertos

_(Sale Edward con una playera de Alemania) Buenas noches queridas lectoras, lectores ... sentimos mucho la demora que han tenido que sufrir por el siguiente capítulo pero es que..._

_¡Es mes del mundial! (salgo con la playera negra de la selección Mexicana) Adoro todo esto, y no solo porque de veras me gusta el fut, sino que también los jugadores están de ahhhh (soñando despierta)_

_¡Belle-chan! que falta de propiedad, no ves que estaba tratando de ser cortes para que no te lincharan a pedradas (y de paso me atacan a mi) Aparte yo me opuse a quedarnos en tu disque "maratón" del mundial_

_Ashhhh no te hagas Fullmetal, que tu estabas hasta las manitas de que Alemania no pasaba a los octavos de final._

_Bueno... ajum... (sin poder ya ocultar la verdad) eso no importa ahora. Bueno y como veran como es el mundial hoy nos pusimos a trabajar para sacar este capitulo antes que nos de la medianoche..._

_Porque mañana México va contra Argentina... y Ed y yo vamos a estar pegados al televisor tratando de hacer alquimia y cosas de asesinos para ganar. Así que mejor les dejamos con el capítulo y nosotros nos dedicamos a hacer nuestras artimañas para que gane la escuadre tricolor (vamos Ed haz el disclaimer)_

_Ok ok, solo porque es el mundial: Se les recuerda que la traducción esta lo más apegada al texto original, al mismo tiempo que se les recuerda que Integra es "un caballero" y no una dama. Ahora TSSDCRBelle no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora._

_Muy bien Ed, sin nada más que decir... GOLLLLL... quiero decir ACCIÓN _

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Un Padre para Casar a los No-Muertos**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota 1:::**__ El autor y la que traduce (ósea yo) piden disculpas si este capitulo no esta tan lleno de comedia como los otros. Pero el autor siente que es necesario para la historia y promete que siguiente va a ser muchísimo más divertido... y como yo traduzco, me atengo a sus decisiones :)_

_**Nota 2:::**__ Por cuestiones lingüísticas (alias que en el español una palabra puede significar 2 cosas) cuando se lea la palabra "padre", se refiere al miembro de la iglesia que oficia la misa. Pero cuando la palabra sea con mayúscula "Padre" me al que es sinónimo de "papá"_

_

* * *

_

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando Alucard deambulaba por la ventana de la rectoría, dando golpecitos en el vidrio. Normalmente el vampiro simplemente se habría convertido en sombra y se habría metido, pero había un buen numero de reliquias religiosas en la habitación y estas creaban una barrera tan fuerte que le impedían entrar sin permiso. Así que, toco y espero a que le dieron permiso. Por supuesto que el Rey de los No-Vivos no tenia duda que seria aceptado. El padre era era un viejo amigo... bueno a lo mejor "amigo" no era la palabra adecuada. Pero Alucard conocía al hombre por más de lo que se pudiera acordar. Aparte, al padre no le gustaría que alguien viera a un vampiro de 2 metros asomándose por afuera de su ventana.

Para el tercer golpe, el padre (quien era más viejo de lo que aparentaba) apareció con pergamino antiguo entre sus manos. Se volteo hacia la ventana y después de un breve momento de shock, la abrió - Así que, ¿el hijo prodigo ha regresado?- Un relámpago destello en el cielo al tiempo que el padre se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Cuanto ha sido Vlad*?-

Solo 5 años- Algunas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, y un pequeño halo de humo se desprenda de las áreas que el cuerpo de Alucard era tocado por ellas*. Pero no era nada que un poderoso vampiro no pudiera manejar.

Si, y antes que eso más de 350 años. La última vez que te vi, querías que te enseñara a hacer un sello de demonio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi esta vez?-

Alucard abrió su boca... y luego la cerro. Se quedo viendo por un momento al tiempo que una ridícula explicación cruzaba por su mente -_Mi aprendiz no se va a acostar conmigo hasta que nos cacemos primero, y ella quiere que un Hombre de Dios oficie la ceremonia. ¿Como te sentirías de casar a una pareja de vampiros_- Si, eso sonaba más loco que nunca, pero el había venido hasta Paris para pedírselo y el no se iba a echar para atrás. Aparte que lo peor que el padre podría hacer ese decir no. Bueno, lo peor sería que se riera en su cara, pero de todos modos -Me quiero casar-

El padre enarco una ceja -¿Casar? ¿con una mujer?- El padre traía una mirada de shook absoluto.

Si, por supuesto que con una mujer, cerebro de... quiero decir, Si... Padre- Alucard hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar respetuoso pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al tiempo que la última palabra dejaba sus labios.

¿De veras?- El padre replico, no estando tan convencido con la sinceridad del vampiro. Aun así se hizo a un lado -Entra y déjate de mojarte... hijo- El padre dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar una pequeña mueca de su parte.

Finalmente la barrera cedió y Alucard entro flotando por la ventana -Gracias Padr...-

Alucard fue interrumpido por el padre -Dejemos de lado los título. No pienso que tu quieras llamarme "Padre" tanto como yo quiero llamarte "hijo"-

De acuerdo- Alucard contesto con una pequeña sonrisa -Darius*- El vampiro se sentó en la silla que antes era ocupada por el padre, y Darius tomo un taburete.

Así que- El padre empezó después de que ambos se pusieran lo más cómodos que se pudo en esas viejas y duras sillas de madera -Cuéntame de esta chica-

Alucard suspiro. Ya había pasado por esto antes, antes de que el se convirtiera en vampiro, antes de que tomar una novia no envolvía chuparle la sangre. Incluso en ese entonces a el no le había gustado la fase de "interrogatorio" -Ella es mi aprendiz-

Entonces ella ya es una de tus... "novias". ¿Porque venir conmigo?-

Ella es... diferente que las demás- Alucard suspiro de nuevo -Ella me aceptara como su Maestro pero nada más, no si una... boda "tradicional"-

El padre sonrío -De veras es diferente. Así que la muchacha aún tiene decencia... aunque la hayas convertido.

¡Ella hizo la decisión por su propia voluntad!- Alucard protesto

Oh, ¿acaso ella lo hizo? de alguna forma dudo que eso haya pasado. A lo mejor ella piensa que lo hizo... pero ambos sabemos la respuesta. Tu nunca has sido alguien al que le nieguen. Si ella "escogió" ser convertido por ti, estoy seguro que tu manipulaste la situación para que ella no tuviera muchas otras opciones-

El enojo de Alucard dio paso a una astuta sonrisa -Me conoces bastante bien-

Bueno, debería. Te conozco desde antes que pudieras caminar, incluso antes de tu bautizo- El padre le regreso su sonrisa astuta al vampiro - Incluso en ese entonces había algo... diferente en ti. Por un tiempo sospeche que tu eras uno de los nuestro. Pero al parecer tu fuiste destinado para caminar un camino oscuro- El padre termino con un dejo de dolor.

¿Tu... te arrepientes de que me haya convertido en vampiro, no es así?-

Me arrepiento cuando cualquier hijo de Dios es perdido a el Diablo. Pero tu destino estuvo sellado desde el momento en que empezaste a culpar a Dios por tus propios fracasos.

Lo culpe a EL solo porque era SU culpa- Alucard contesto forzando los dientes - El dejo que mi ejercito fuer masacrado, mi primera esposa cometió suicido y mis enemigos me capturaron. Peleé por EL y el no hizo nada por ayudarme. Yo no deje a Dios Darius, ¡EL me dejo!-

¿Lo hizo Vlad?- El padre se río entre dientes suavemente - ¿Lo hizo? ¿Cuándo EL te pidió que pelearas por EL, que mataras y destrozaras en SU nombre? ¿En que punto el Señor te dijo que destruyeras a los Turcos?-

¡Ellos eran herejes! Ellos no tenía ningún derecho sobre la Tierra Santa-

Tampoco los Romanos en el tiempo de Cristo, pero no lo recuerdo a EL pidiendo su destrucción-

Alucard se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta -Ya veo que fue un error venir aquí- el vampiro gruño.

-¡No, espera!- El padre exclamo y Alucard volteo su cabeza. Darius suspiro -A lo mejor fue un error abrir esas viejas heridas. Vamos a dejar el tema y volver a la razón por la cual tu viniste-

Alucard de giro al padre y miro hacia la ventana. Dudo por un momento, luego se volteo de nuevo al padre. El vampiro bufo pero caminó de regreso y reclamo su asiento -Esta bien, pero no más charla sobre el pasado. Mejor hay que concentrarse en el presente. Aparte el pasado no se puede cambiar de todas formas-

De acuerdo... Así que, volviendo al presente. Tu quieres a esta chica, ¿verdad?. Es por eso que te vas a casar con ella, ¿no?-

Si, ¿por que otra cosa lo haría?- Alucard respondió como si la última respuesta del padre había tan ridícula como la que si un vampiro quiera casarse con una mujer-

Bueno existe el amor; el deseo de compartir tu vida con otra persona, tener a alguien que se quedara contigo en los tiempos difíciles y disfrutar de los buenos contigo- El padre se detuvo por un momento, pero Alucard no ofreció ninguna respuesta. Así que Darius continuo - No que esas te importen ahora, no a alguien como tu-

Alucard observo al padre, sintiéndose un poco enojado aunque no sabia porque. Normalmente el vampira habría tomado eso como un cumplido. Haber pasado por las triviales ideas de amor y dependencia de otros, demostraba que tu eras libre. Aún así, de alguna forma el se sentía enojado.

El padre junto sus manos, cubriendo una ligera sonrisa que ya no podía reprimir, y froto ligeramente su mejilla de una falsa manera pensativa -Bueno entonces, solo tengo otra pregunta más. Si tu quieres tanto a esta muchacha, ¿por que no simplemente la tomas?. Como ya dije, tu nunca fuiste uno al que se negarán- El padre pudo ver como el enojo seguía creciendo en la cara del vampiro, pero aún así Darius continuo. -¿Por que pasar por toda esta farsa de la boda cuanto tu puedes simplemente tomar lo que tu quieres? Si ella es tu aprendiz, tu eres ciertamente más fuerte que ella. ¿Por que no atarla a tu ataúd y hacerla tuya, tu perra, tu puta, justo como a las otras?-

Alucard gruño en un ataque de ira y ataco al padre. Hubo otro flash o rayo afuera de la ventana y un trueno retumbo al tiempo que el vampiro usa su brazo para levantarlo del suelo y estrujar su garganta contra una de la viejas paredes de piedra de la habitación. -¡No hables de ella así! ¡No lo hagas!- El vampiro gruño desde lo profundo de su garganta al tiempo que lo miraba al padre en sus ojos de una manera asesina.

Pero sorprendentemente no había nada de miedo en la cara del padre. El solo se rió. -Bien, Si, muy bien. Justo la respuesta que estaba buscando... aunque tuvo que presionarte un poquito más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero- El padre se detuvo y miro al vampiro a los ojos. -Tu la amas, ¿no?- Los labios del padre se curvaron en una sonrisa astuta.

Alucard gruño y presiono más fuertemente, lanzando un golpe en el aire antes de liberarlo -¡Podías haber preguntado!-

El padre se tambaleo por un momento mientras volvió al piso, luego respondió -Lo hice, tu no... respondiste-

Ese fue... un juego peligroso para jugar, Darius-

Pero necesario me temo. No estoy en el habito de casar personas simplemente para que puedan... "dormir" con otra persona-

Entonces... ¿nos casarías?- El vampiro pregunto

Si (El padre respondió) No se si será suficiente ante Dios, pero yo estoy satisfecho. Y a lo mejor esta muchacha será buena para ti. Ella obviamente tiene algo de principios morales. Tal vez algunos de ellos se te peguen a ti-

Que el cielo me ampare- El vampiro se burlo

El padre se río ligeramente -¿Ah si? sospecho que a algunos ya no los ampara-

¿Y que se supone (el vampiro empezó) que eso significa?-

El padre solo negó con la cabeza por un momento antes de preguntas -¿Cuando es la boda?-

El veintiuno-

¿En menos de una semana?-

Si. Mi Amo te llamara con los detalles- Alucard respondió al tiempo que se empezaba a dirigir hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Estoy segura que ella lo hará- El padre contesto antes de proponerle - Te importaría jugar una partida antes de irte- Alucard se volteo a ver el padre señalando a un viejo juego de ajedrez - Por lo viejos tiempos-

Alucard empezó a dirigirse de nuevo al padre - Pido las negras-

Por supuesto Vlad- El padre contesto sonando un poco asombrado - Tu siempre las ha querido-

* * *

_*Vlad es el nombre del Conde Dracula. El es también es un personaje histórico (mejor conocido como Vlad el Empalador)_

_*En las serie de Rosario+Vampire, el agua (como la plata) es dañina para los vampiros por sus propiedades de limpieza_

_*Darius es un personaje de la serie de Highlander (en México conocida como Highlander: El inmortal). El es un padre inmortal que ha vivido por casi 900 años. Una vez egoísta, manipulador y cínico pero experto general, su vida cambio después de que mato a un "Hombre de Dios" afuera de la puertas de Paris. Desde ese día (a lo mejor influenciado por el acelerado hombre religioso), Darius se olvido de la guerra y se volvió un fuerte defensor de la paz y el entendimiento entre diferentes personas._

_

* * *

_

_Haber Ed, pásame ese libro, ¡debemos de encontrar la forma de hacer de hule la piernas de Messi!... Ah, jejeje esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, aparte sentimos mucho si los dejamos con muchas notas y cosas sin sentido ... pero nosotros (en pocas palabras YO) somos humildes traductores y nuestras peleas antes de cada capítulo no podemos dejarlas de lado ^-^ _

_Belle-cha! ¡encontré algo sobre hacer que las camisas se vuelvan de metal reforzado!_

_Bueno mejor yo me despido y les reitero que me encantan los reviews (aunque no estoy tan segura sobre las que vienen con piedras integradas)... así que no se hagan del rogar y los veo a la próxima :)... ¡No Ed yo creo que seria mejor lanzarles una bomba de humo!_


	6. Los preparativos finales

_(de nuevo en la cocina de los cuarteles de la orden de los asesinos) Buenas noches queridos lectores, como verán Bella-chan estamos tratando de ir preparando la cena de navidad para toda la bola de "hermanos" que tenemos, pero como nos hemos tardado tanto Bella-chan y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles… ¿Bella?... ¡oh por el amor de todo lo sagrado! ¡no seas cobarde y deja de esconderte atrás del pavo!… ash, bella-chan ni que te fueran a matar ¬¬_

_¡tu como diablos sabes eso! Claro, como tu eres un enano alquimista adorable no te van a hacer nada… ¡pero a mi me van a liquidar con las toneladas de piedras que nuestros lectores me tienen preparado!_

_Haber desquiciada bruja del oeste, hagamos algo, ¿te parece si yo presento este capítulo y ya luego tu te enfrentas a la enloquecida horda que nos quiere matar al final del capítulo? Aparte necesitamos ponernos presentables para poder pedir disculpas (estamos hechos un asco por todo esto de la "cena de navidad")_

_Hey tu me quisiste ayudar Edward, así que no te quejes y si, por favor presenta tu este capítulo_

_Más bien tu me obligaste… entonces vete de una vez a tu habitación y haber queridos lectores se les recuerda que la traducción esta lo más apegada al texto original. También se les recuerda que Integra es "un caballero" y no una dama. Ahora TSSDCRBelle no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora._

_Así que no se diga nada más y ACCION_

_¡¿Bella-chan no deberías ya estar cambiándote? ¡orale, apurate o si no traigo de nuevo mi libro de la sabiduría y no te la acabas?_

_Arggg esta bien o pequeño alquimista de pacotilla_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 6**

**Los Preparativos Finales**

Por fin, el 21 de junio, el día en que el rey de los No-Vivos tomaría una reina, por fin había llegado y que reina iba a tener. Seras se veía totalmente radiante, en su largo, vaporoso, vestido de novia blanco, mientras que las dos hijas de Alucard revoloteaban alrededor de ellas para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión, Integra no la estaba pasado de todo bien mientras trataba de mantener todo en orden -¿Qué…que está haciendo?-

-Solo estoy entregando las palomas- El repartidor le respondió al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo un contenedor.

-¿4 contenedores de palomas, cada uno con 2 docenas?, debe de haber alguna clase de error, ¿para que querríamos 96 palomas?-

El hombre solo se encogió los hombros –Hey, yo solo las entrego, no hago preguntas. Lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con 2 semi-trailers llenos de palomas es su problema-

-¿2…2 semi-trailers?, ¡2 semi-trailers!, ¡Debe de estar loco!, ¡¿por qué ordenaríamos 2 semi-trailers llenos de palomas?-

-Hey, señora, como dije "yo solo las entrego, yo no…"-

-"no hago preguntas"- Integra termino por el hombre.

-Exacto- Él asintió ante de darse la vuelta y dirigirse por otro cargamento.

Integra detuvo al repartidor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El repartidor giro su cabeza e Integra le dijo –Déjeme ver esa orden-

-Por supuesto que si, Jefa. La traeré junto con la siguiente carga-

-No, no traiga otra…-

Pero Integra fue interrumpida por una voz familiar que venía detrás de ella –Bueno, hola de nuevo, mi querida Dama…- El dueño de la voz se detuvo e Integra se volteo para encontrar a Maxwell parado atrás de ella. El Iscariot continuo –Inglesa-

-¿Maxwell, que rayos estas haciendo aquí?-

-Pues porque fuimos invitados, por eso-

-Chistoso, no recuerdo haber puesto "Católicos Dementes…", espera, ¿nosotros?-

Maxwell se giro le señalo un pequeño grupo de personas que venían caminando por la esquina del edificio –Si, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe, Yumiko Takagi, y yo. ¿No recuerdas habernos invitados?- El obispo católico le pregunto al sorprendido caballero ingles.

Le tomo a Integra un momento para recuperarse del shock de ver los de Iscariot en su patio trasero. Pero una vez que regreso a la tierra ella simplemente respondió –No y pienso que es algo que recordaría-

-Bueno, a lo mejor ahorita estas en las nubes, pero…- Maxwell respondió con una astuta sonrisa, después saco una invitación del bolsillo interior de su saco y empezó a leerla -Vlad Drăculae y Seras Victoria solicitan el honor de su presencia en el día de su boda. La ceremonia religiosa tendrá lugar el 21 de Junio del presente año y, a su finalidad, se les pide su presencia en la recepción que será llevada en la Mansión Hellsing. Por favor, confirmar su asistencia-

Los ojos de Integra se abrieron como platos. Ellos en realidad estaban invitados. En un último intento de mantener a sus enemigos fuera de su casa, sin crear algo mayor a un problema diplomático, el caballero les pregunto -¿Us…ustedes confirmaron?-

Maxwell sonrió he hizo una "sincera" reverencia –Por supuesto, le cruzamos una llamada a tu mayordomo una semana después de haber recibido nuestras invitaciones- Maxwell se enderezo y sonrió divertidamente antes de continuas –Yo quiero pollo por cierto*-

_-Esto… esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿también invite a Millennium?, tiene que haber una forma de salir de esta. Tiene que haber…-_

Los pensamientos de Integra fueron interrumpido cuando dejaron caer otra contenedor de palomas detrás de ella. El caballero se volteo justo para ver al repartidor excediéndole una factura –Aquí esta Jefa. Sabe, yo esperaba que hubiera más gente para ayudarme a bajar todas estas cajas. Si no me puede dar un poco de ayuda, jamás voy a terminar de bajar todos estos contenedores a tiempo para… bueno, para lo que estén planeando-

-Es una boda-La monja que estaba cerca de él le respondió. El repartido inclino un poco sus gorra en un silencioso gesto de "gracias".

Integra no podría creer lo que sus ojos veían al leer la factura. Seras había, aparentemente, ordenado 12,000 palomas blancas del "amor" -_¿Acaso la novata ya perdió la cabeza?, ¿para que diablos quiere tantas?- _Integra se preguntaba ya que no había duda quien había hecho la orden, ¿quién más que Seras dibujaría corazoncitos como ceros*?

Integra suspiro, ella le había dicho a la novata que era su boda, pero el caballero nunca se imagino que la vampira se iba a emocionar con las palomas. De todos modos, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing era una mujer de palabra, así que miro de vuelta al repartido y casi gruñendo le respondió –Esta bien, le mandare algunos sirvientes para que le ayuden-

Por supuesto, Integra no era la única que tenía problemas. En la habitación más grande del ala de servidumbre de la mansión, Walter, el viejo mayordomo de Hellsing, estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico tratando de recordar donde dejo el anillo. –¡Ya esta!- El mayordomo exclamo mientras hurgaba en el cajón de sus calcetines –¡Esta es la última vez que hago una despedida de soltero! ¡ya estoy muy viejo para todo esto! Incluso si se supone que soy el Padrino del novio-

El mayordomo, por supuesto, tenía mucho respeto por Seras para considerar contratar strippers. Así que la pequeña despedida de soltero consistió en nada más que jugar poker, fumar y beber… litros y más litros de alcohol. Al perecer los vampiros tienen una alta tolerancia al alcohol, pero, desafortunadamente, los caballeros ingleses de 71 años* no estaban tan bien… "dotados". Walter estaba tan borracho cuando se las pudo arreglar para regresar a su habitación que se olvido por completo que diablos había hecho con el anillo.

En los oscuros sub-niveles de la mansión, Alucard se sentó en su trono y se sirvió una copa de su vino de sangre. El vampiro ancestral estaba un poco sacado de onda por el hecho de que él no podría ver a su "Chica Policía" hasta la ceremonia. Era un estúpida superstición, gran parte creada por culpa de chicos calenturientos quienes, llenos de pasión, eran incapaces de esperar in poco más para tenerse. El vampiro bufo ante el pensamiento. El había esperado por 2 años, no era como si fuera incapaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ella por un día más. Aunque… era una tradición, y el vampiro milenario era un "hombre" de palabra. El iba acatar la ridícula tradición. De todos modos, el estaba muy convencido que la eventual recompensa valía más que estas pequeñas inconveniencias.

Después de unos sorbos más, el Rey de los No-Vivos decidió que si el no podía ver a su novia, el iba a molestar a su Amo. Así que el vampiro ancestral dejo de lado su copa y sonriendo maliciosamente se teletransporto a lado de Integra.

Integra escucho la burla de su sirviente antes que Alucard tomara forma –No ahora Alcuard, estoy ocupada-

-¿Con que mi Amo?- El vampiro soltó un gruñido de frustración, agarro su pistola y procedió a disparar 3 veces a la cara del vampiro que se estaba formando. Integra capto la más que obvia pista de que Integra estaba cerca de un colapso y, por una vez, el vampiro decidió no presionarla más. Sin embargo, el no pudo evitar que una "honesta" muestra de preocupación escapara de sus labios –¿Se siente mejor Amo?-

Los labios de Integra formaron una ligera sonrisa –Un poco-

-Me alegro que la pude ayudar- Alucard respondió con una oscura sonrisa.

-¿De veras quieres ayudar?-

-No, la verdad no- Alucard respondió francamente.

Integra suspiro –Me lo esperaba-

Pero luego Alucard sorprendió a su Amo al continuar –Pero, lo haré de todos modos- El vampiro hizo un reverencia respetuosa –De todos modo, un sirviente fiel siempre esta **dispuesto** a ayudar a su Amo-

-Bien- Integra sonrió de lado –En ese caso, me puedes ayudar al descargar las palomas mientras yo voy a buscar a mi descabellado mayordomo y tener una pequeña… charla con él sobre haber invitado a la gente de Iscariot-

-¿El Hijo de Judas esta aquí?- Alucard pregunto con un tono de excitación en su voz –Sabe, yo podría… "encargarme" de ellos por usted- El vampiro le ofreció.

Integra dejo salir algo que era como mitad risa, mitad resoplido antes de responder –No, no, no. La pelea de un vampiro vs un padre es lo último que esta boda necesita. Pienso que es mejor que sólo te concentres en las palomas-

-Si Amo- Alucard respondió respetuosamente, pero extrañamente sonrió ante la idea de encargarse de los pájaros blancos. Aún así, el trabajo no podría tomar mucho tiempo, de todos modos, ¿cuántas palomas podía ser?

Integra dejo al vampiro y empezó la búsqueda de su mayordomo.

Dicho mayordomo al fin había encontrado el anillo. Cómo había terminado alrededor de una paleta de dulce morada en su pequeño, y personal, refrigerador; Walter no tenía idea, pero al menos lo había encontrado. El mayordomo de avanzada edad se apresuro a su baño para remojar y empezar a lavar ese desastre. La verdad no era una buena idea entregar una sucio y pegajoso anillo.

Mientras Walter lavaba el anillo, su dueña eventual apenas había recibido los toques finales a su vestido. Seras se bajo del pequeño pedestal y se vio en el espejo –Perfecto- La vampira comento y sonrió abiertamente, pero luego ella escucho una voz familiar afuera de su habitación.

-¿Baño?, ¿baño?, ¿si fuera una maniática protestante*, donde pondría el baño?-

Los ojos de Seras se abrieron cuando reconoció la voz que le pertenecía a Alexander Anderson. Luego, la cara de la novata se enrojeció y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Seras se abalanzo fuera de su vestidor y antes de que Anderson siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de girarse hacia la vampira, las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su garganta –¡Tu no vas a arruinar mi boda!- Seras grito mientras continuaba apretando el cuello del padre.

-No… nosotros fuimos in…invitados- pudo decir Anderson

-¡Mentiroso!- Seras le grito furiosa al tiempo que la cara del padre se tornaba azul.

Y la novata a lo mejor si hubiera matado al padre Iscariote si Darius no hubiera andando por así. El padre inmortal vio a la aprendiz de vampiro quitándole la vida a alguien -¿Qué estas haciendo?- Darius grito mientras corría y ayudaba a quitar las manos de la vampira de la garganta de Anderson.

-¡Qué! ¡no! ¡usted no entiendes!, ¡el esta aquí para atacar a mi maestro y arruinar mi boda!- La vampira grito mientras los 2 padres la agarraban y la ponían contra la pared.

-Atacar a tu maestro, ¿de verdad?, ¿en un traje de 3 piezas?-

Seras finalmente se empezó a calmar –¿Tu… Tu quieres decir que de veras estas invitado?-

-Si, eso es lo que yo dije-

-Oh, perdón- Seras dejo salir una pequeña risa –yo solo asumí qu…-

-Pero como tu me atacaste…- Anderson interrumpió y con un rápido movimiento de su cintura saco una bayoneta bendecida.

-Ahora, nada de eso- Darius dijo al tiempo que se ponía en medio de un padre encarrerado y una aprendiz de vampiro.

-Ella trato de matarme- Anderson protesto.

-Oh claro, y tu nunca has trataste de matarme- Seras respondió sarcásticamente.

-Estamos aquí para una boda, la sagrada unión establecida por Dios Todopoderoso. No va haber ninguna muerte, así que calmense o la ira del Señor caerá sobre ustedes dos- Darius dijo con suficiente confianza y autoridad que causo que Anderson se echara para atrás.

El Iscariote gruño, pero movió su cintura y la bayoneta se desvaneció –Esta bien, hagámoslo a tu manera, pero la próxima vez que vea a esta… pequeña, voy a…-

-Guárdalo para la próxima- Darius gruño de vuelta antes de voltearse a Seras y sugerir –A lo mejor quieras regresar a tu habitación- el padre continuo en un susurro -este tipo al parecer tiene un humor muy peculiar… aparte, probablemente, deberías arreglar tu vestido- Darius le dedico a la vampira una sonrisa cariñosa y ella asintió entendiéndolo, después dejo a los 2 padres.

-¿Tu eres el que va a oficiar la ceremonia?-

-Sip-

-¿Y no tienes problema casando a una pareja de vampiros?- Anderson le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-¿Preferirías que vivieran en el pecado?- Darius le replico solemnemente.

Anderson rió profundamente –Son vampiros, no hay otra forma de vivir para ellos- Luego el Iscariote se volteo y retomo su búsqueda por el baño, riéndose en el camino.

* * *

_*En la bodas, por lo general, siempre se tiene contemplado una segunda opción para los platillos fuertes (como pollo por si no te gusta la res). Por lo general esto se le dice a los meseros hasta que estas en el banquete, no antes… así que, que poca de Maxwell :P_

_*¿Recuerdan los corazoncitos que Seras dibujo en el capítulo 3?, pues, aparentemente, ellos fueron dibujados en un lugar muy… inconveniente dentro de los papeles de la boda. LoL_

_*Se supone que Walter tiene 69 en las series de Hellsing; pero ya que este AU toma lugar 2 años después de que Alucard conoció a Seras, el autor decido hacer a Walter un poquito más viejo._

_*Ok, aquí me tome la libertad de cambiar un poco el sentido de la frase. Veran, la frase en ingles "heathen pagan" se traduce literalmente a "pagana protestante". Ahora, considere rebuscado volverle a decir pagana (cuya definición es de alguien que no es católico, musulmán o judío) a Integra ya que ella ya esta fuera de las 3 religiones más importantes (es protestante) así que…. nada más quería hacerles notar esto_

_

* * *

_

(sale Ed vestido de traje gabardina y demás porque esta helando en los cuarteles) Bueno Bella-chan ya estamos presentables y ya podemos pedir disculpas

(salgo yo con botas, sueter, chaqueta sombrero y guantes y demás) ¿Estas seguro que no traen piedras?

¡No! ¡hay que pedir disculpas y acabar con esto de una buena vez!

Bueno… no tan rápido Ed, ajem queridos lectores, aparte de pedirles disculpas también necesitamos decirles un millón de cosas así que considere pertinente hacer una nota de la traductora en otro capítulo… así que vallan al supuesto siguiente capitulo y ya les diremos de que diablos se trata

Mientras tanto… no se olviden de dejar reviews


	7. Nota de los traductores

_POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO_

_(salimos Ed y yo en el mismo lugar en donde los dejamos el capítulo pasado) Ajem…. Quiero hacer notar que odio tener que hacer notas de la traductora, pero como ya lo había dicho era necesario para toda la bola de cosas que queremos decir_

_Si, verán queridos lectores se juntaron muchas cosas por las cuales no pudimos subir los últimos capítulos en más de 4 meses y demás días_

_Para poder explicar mejor lo que Edward quiere decir, aquí en este precioso hielo en el que estamos parados proyectaremos lo que paso. Como verán en esta primera imagen, aquí estamos Ed y yo en un estado de depresión cuando Argentina saco a México del mundial y el mugre pulpo Paul nos dio la espalda_

_Y gracias a esto, Bella-chan y yo caímos en la depresión (o algo así) y en unas ansía de matar pulpos por solo el placer de hacerlo_

_¡Habla por ti! Yo si quería a ese pulpo :( … bueno después de esa depresión (sale una imagen de Ed y yo tratando de cargar mil cosas a una camioneta), se vino la horrible tarea de hacer la mudanza de mis cosas a la capital porque como entre a la universidad allá (al ITAM para ser exactos), pues, era necesario jejeje_

_Nos hubiéramos tardado menos si la Altair y Ezio no se hubieran "enfermado" en esos días y se hubieran dignada ayudar a su "hermanita" favorita_

_Bueno, con esto se nos fue todo el verano y luego… se vino la escuela (salgo yo con un té y libros de microeconomía) y Edward es testigo de que no he tenido vida fuera de un escritorio desde agosto (ni para mi cumpleaños sniff)_

_En eso si tengo que apoyar a Bella-chan, de veras, su escuela es un poco sádica con los exámenes de economía… y yo pensé que nada le ganaba en eso a Izumi-sensei_

_¡poco es quedarse cortos! En fin, si eso no fuera suficiente, la orden no ha mandado misiones a Ed y a mi (como reclutar miembros y cosas de espionaje) y no sólo eso, hace un mes ya teníamos medio capítulo hecho cuando…_

_La lap de Bella-chan casi muere y se perdió TODA la traducción_

_Y por esto hasta ahorita pudimos dedicarnos a traducir y demás… hasta navidad jejejeje y bueno… (me tiro al hielo de rodillas) ¡LES PEDIMOS DISCULPAS POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO Y EDWARD TAMBIÉN LO SIENTE, LES JURAMOS QUE NO VA A VOLVER A SUCEDER!_

_Bella-chan tiene razón por 2 razones: primero, porque ya tenemos casi todo el siguiente capítulo y lo vamos a subir después de navidad; segundo, porque ya nada más queda un capítulo de toda esta historia_

_(todavía en el hielo) y eso me lleva a una propuesta que les quiero hacer. Como ya se va acabar este fic quiero que voten por las siguientes 2 opciones:_

_a)Escribo MI propio fic de Alucard/Seras _

_b)Vuelvo a pedir los permisos para volver hacer una traducción _

_Si escogen la opción b, les voy a pedir que por favor nos digan si quieren que sea un fic Alucard/Seras o quieren que sea de otra serie (series y parejas deberán pasar por nuestra consideración okay)_

_De esa forma podremos ponernos a trabajar justo después de año nuevo (bueno después de recobrarnos de la fiesta), de esa forma la bruja del oeste y yo ya no quedaríamos atrasados y podríamos empezar un fic con el pie derecho. _

_Exacto como dice el enano… y bueno después de haber dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir…. ¿nos perdonan?_

_(soy atacada de pronto por millones de bolas de nieve que ustedes me lanzan como si no hubiera mañana)….. ¡Bella-chan! ¡Estas bien!, que bueno que no fueron piedras_

_(sale mi mano del montículo de nieve que se formo sobre mi) ¡Tomare eso como un si!_

_Bueno mientras trato de sacar de esta pequeña montaña de nieve a Bella-chan y calentarla antes que le de hipotermia… queremos desearles una Feliz Navidad y nos vemos con el último capítulo para antes de año nuevo _

_Ed… anotaste… las placas del camión_

_Estas más grabe de lo que pese… bueno nos vemos a la próxima y ya saben voten :)_


	8. Sr y Sra Dracula

_(ahora en el salón de baile de los cuarteles de los asesinos) ¡ED se supone que los listones deben colgar "delicadamente" así que ponlos más arriba!... ¡Ah!... ¡hola!, je como podrán ver, estamos tratando de decorar este salón para la cena de año nuevo y… ¡EDWARD ELRIC TE DIJE QUE MÁS ARRIBA!_

_¡eso intento Bella-chan!... maldita sea… sólo porque estas todavía delicada por la montaña de nieve que te lanzaron sino ya te hubiera dado una pa…_

_¡Termina esa frase y tu diario termina en wikileaks!_

… _esta bien, esta bien, ya me cayo… mugre bruja, y ahora dime de nuevo, ¿por qué diablos estamos presentando el capítulo ahorita?_

_Porque quiero mantener la promesa que le hicimos a los lectores de publicar antes de que se acaba el año enano y bueno mientras Ed y yo tratamos de terminar de decorar el salón les dejamos el (¡tan tan tararaaaaaa!) último capitulo :D yeahhh… ¡órale Edward haz el disclaimer!_

_(colgado del techo del salón con un montón de telas) ¡y porque yo!_

_Ashhh porque es el último capitulo y yo estoy muy ocupada decidiendo como deben ir decoradas las mesas… aparte recuerda… wikileaksssss_

_Gulp… bueno si lo pones así… queridos lectores se les recuerda que la traducción esta lo más apegada al texto original. También se les recuerda que Integra es "un caballero" y no una dama. Ahora TSSDCRBelle no es dueña de nada (ni de los personajes ni de la trama) ella solo hace trabajo de traductora… chantajista_

_¡Te escuche y por eso ahora también me vas a ayudar a poner TODOS los relojes de la orden en perfecta sincronía!..._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7**

**Sr. y Sra. Dracula**

Cuando apenas Alucard termino de bajar el último de los contenedores de palomas accidentalmente un frenético cocinero choco contra él y cayo al suelo. Alucard miro al cocinero caído, quien se veía que apenas se podía contener de mojarse a sí mismo. –¿Hay algún problema?- el vampiro pregunto con un tono ligeramente amenazante.

-Yo…yo…yo ne…necesito encontrar a S…S…Sir Integra- El cocinero tartamudeo antes de añadir de forma cobarde y suplicante -Por favor, no me coma-

Alucard sólo siguió contemplándolo –No te voy a comer…- El cocinero pareció calmarse un poco, pero luego Alucard continuo –Pero el Amo a lo mejor si… ella no esta de muy buen humor en estos momentos-

El cocinero solo pudo tragar saliva –Pe… pero hay un problema. El camión que se suponía que debía entregar los pollos tuvo un accidente y… y ahora no tenemos ningún pollo para la cena-

-Hmmmmm- Alucard respondió y se rasco la barbilla. Los labios del vampiro se curvearon al tiempo que veía los contenedores con las palomas por encima del cocinero –Creo que tengo una idea- Alucard dijo antes de reír macabramente.

* * *

**(y ahora, la continuación desde donde el primer capitulo se quedo)**

Había sido hace mucho tiempo, siglos de hecho, desde que Darius había sostenido un sable, pero había cosas que nunca se olvidaban: la primera persona de quien te enamoras o cómo andar en bicicleta o, en el caso de Darius,… cómo montar un caballo y, por supuesto, el balance perfecto de una Katana bien forjada. El padre inmortal salto a la batalla cortando y despedazando a las pequeñas aves con la destreza de un espadachín milenario.

Seras no estaba muy… "impresionada" por el espectáculo. Después de ver a su Maestro y a Walter en acción, se necesitaba **mucho** para impresionar a la aprendiz de vampiro, pero ella estaba gratamente sorprendida. Al parecer Darius no necesitaba de su protección después de todo. Tsukune, por el otro lado, sí.

El novio de la hija de Alucard estaba encorvado y tirado al piso con sus manos en la cabeza y, en vez de tratar pelear contra los pájaros asesinos, el quinceañero sólo se quedo donde estaba he hizo todo lo que pudo para proteger su pequeño cuerpo de los afilados talones de las locas palomas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Tsukune grito mientras sufría de las docenas de pequeñas cortaduras de sus manos, cada una causando que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotara de ellas y se fueran al aire, gotas que servían para atraer a todavía más psicóticas "ratas con alas".

Seras se lanzo a la defensa del joven, golpeando a los pájaros con sus manos mientras que el dulce aroma de la virgen sangre de Tsukune llenaba sus sentidos, provocando que su estomago retumbada y sus ojos de volvieran rojos. Seras trato de pelear contra sus instintos, de resistir la urgencia de alimentarse, pero al poco tiempo la naturaleza de la novata tomo lo mejor de ella, se dejo llevar por su ansia de sangre… pero no completamente. En vez de alimentarse del chico, la aprendiz empezó a agarrar las palomar y degollarlas derramando la sangre de su vida en su impaciente boca.

Al no sentir las picaduras de los talones de los pájaros, Tsukune tentativamente removió las manos de su cabeza y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, pero lo que vio hizo que su sangre se congelara de miedo. Quitando el hecho que salía con una de las hijas de Alucard y que conocía los lados "sellado" y "liberado" de ella bastante bien, el quinceañero nunca antes había visto a un vampiro en un verdadero ataque de sangre y, vencido por el miedo, huyo.

-¡No espera! ¡mantente abajo! ¡te vas a lastimar!- Darius grito mientras iba por el chico.

Seras sólo los ignoro y continuo "alimentándose" de las palomas que trataban de rodearla.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Tsukune gritaba mientras corría lejos de la ensangrentada vampira.

-¡Ehhhhhhhh!- Moka chillaba mientras corría de otra manada de palomas desquiciadas.

Y cuando los dos se encontraron Tsukune se tropezó e instintivamente se agarro del rosario de Moka para tener un punto de soporte. Sin embargo, la cruz se salio de su cadena y ambos, el rosario y Tsukune, cayeron al suelo. Luego hubo un flash de una luz dorada muy oscura. El cabello rosa de Moka se volvió plateado y la línea del busto, el tamaño de su "retaguardia" y el largo de sus uñas se incrementaron notablemente.

No muy lejos de ahí, un murcielgo se levanto en el aire y comento –Cuando el rosario es removido del cuello de Moka-chan, la sangre de un verdadero vampiro despierta…-

El murciélago fue interrumpido por Kokoa que lo alcanzo y lo agarro -¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo? Vuelve aquí y ayúdame- La otra hija de Alucard dijo sacando su arma al tocarla había decidió en transformarla y jugar al comentarista.

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la cara del murciélago y, soltando una risa nerviosa, se convirtió de vuelta en un mazo.

Mientras tanto, la Moka "oscura" había surgido completamente a la superficie. Sin ningún esfuerzo golpeo de lado una paloma asesina y vio a su alrededor antes de tomar una expresión de enfado hacía Tsukune –¿Me sacaste para que me encargara de un puñado de palomas?-

Tsukune río nerviosamente –Bueno… estaban atacando a todo el mundo… hasta la otra Moka estaba corriendo de ellas y… bueno, me resbale y… y fue un accidente-

Moka bufo y rodó los ojos antes de responder –Bueno, al menos hay muchas de ellas. A lo mejor su número podrá proveer algo de… escaso entretenimiento- Y con eso el monstruo peliplateato clase "S" empezó un asalto lleno de plumas y patadas aéreas contra la parvada de palomas.

Darius, al ver que la "liberada" Moka era más que capaz de proteger a Tsukune por si misma, corrió de vuelta a donde había dejado a Seras y trato de calmar su ataque de sangre antes de que se saliera de control y atacara a uno de los invitados.

* * *

Destrozar las palomas con una pistola había, finalmente, empezado a perder su encanto para el Rey Sin Vida. Se volteo a su maestro, suspirando, mientras le volaba la cabeza a otra paloma sin siquiera mirarla –Amo, ¿ya tuvo suficiente?-

Integra disparo otras 3 rondas antes de voltearse a su sirviente -¿Suficiente? ¡todo esto es completamente absurdo! ¡por supuesto que ya tuve suficiente grandísimo idiota!-

Alucard sonrió petulantemente –Bueno, en ese caso, Amo… ¿tengo la autorización de liberar la Técnica de Control de Restricción?*-

Integra se detuvo y pensó acerca la petición por un momento antes de gruñir de vuelta –Esta bien Alucard, pero solo hasta que las palomas hayan sido controladas… y trata de no dañar a los invitados-

-Incluso a los Iscariotes- Alucard pregunto, ganándose las miradas ofendidas de Maxwell, Yumilo y Heinkel.

-Si Alucard incluso a los Iscariotes, fueron invitados de todos modos. Sería de muy poco gusto permitir que mi… "mascota" los despedazara y se chupara su sangre- Integra contesto con una media sonrisa.

Alucard dejo salir una risa oscura antes de responder –Muy bien, Amo. Técnica de control de restricción nivel 3… nivel 2… nivel 1 abiertos. La Aprobación de Cromwell esta ahora en efecto. Mantener abierto hasta que los objetivos hayan sido silenciados- Y con eso la forma humana de Alucard desapareció bajo una arremolinada masa de sombras de ojos rojos.

La masa floto encima de ellos y una risa malvada lleno el aire al tiempo que anzuelos negros eran disparados atrapando a las aves que quedaban en pleno vuelo. Los anzuelos luego retrocedieron y fueron de vuelta a la masa de sombras llevándose a miles de compulsivos pájaros con ellos.

Y con un enorme estruendo todo había terminado. Ni una sola paloma podía ser vista en los cielos encima de la mansión Hellsing, y la masa de sombras descendió de vuelta al suelo. La oscura masa luego se retorció de adentro hacía afuera hasta que, de nuevo, Alucard se paro en su forma humana.

* * *

Darius finalmente había podido calmar el ataque de sangre de Seras. La novata miro al padre con una expresión de vergüenza –per… perdón-

Darius le sonrió de vuelta –Esta bien… al menos no heriste a nadie- Seras sonrió un poco y Darius continuo –Vamos, hay que encontrar a ese novio tuyo- Luego la media sonrisa de Seras se convirtió en una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba y ambos fueron en busca de su Maestro.

Afortunadamente, no fue muy difícil de encontrarlo. El todavía seguía en el mismo lugar en donde Seras había visto la masa de sombras descender. Seras lo llamo y le hizo señas a su maestro para que se acercara antes de ver la manga de su vestido, dándose cuenta de que horrible se debería de ver en esos momentos.

El vestido de la novata estaba casi desgarrado gracias a las afiladas puntas de los talones de las palomas. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y lleno de una mezcla de sangre y sudor. Su cuerpo… al menos lo que quedaba del vestido estaba lleno de sangre y tripas de las palomas con las que lucho. Aun así, para su Maestro,… Seras nunca de había visto mejor.

Alucard se movió por las sombras hacia el lado de su novia y la miro hambrientamente.

Darius, reconociendo el brillo en los ojos de Alucard, decidió terminar de una buena vez con todo esto antes que el… menos que puro novio se dejara llevar –¿Tu Vlad Drăculea tomas a esta mujer, Seras Victoria, como tu legitima esposa para tener y sostener, para bien o para mal, en la salud y en la enfermedad mientras ambos sigan con… "vida"?-

-Por supuesto que…- Alucard empezó.

Pero Darius interrumpió al vampiro –No había terminado- El padre se aclaro fuertemente la garganta –Ahora… ¿prometes amarla y quererla y por sobre** todas** las cosas juras tu compromiso y tu… **fidelidad** hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Alucard miro al padre por sus condiciones… pero el vampiro si había entendido porque Darius había enfatizado esa parte. Tener y sostener era una cosa, pero jurar la fidelidad de uno y abandonar a todos los demás era otra muy diferente… especialmente para una vampiro inmortal. La eternidad era mucho tiempo. La cara de Alucard se torció ligeramente, pero luego bajo la mirada a los hermosos ojos de Seras. Estos estaban tan llenos de esperanza… y de amor… incluso hacia un auto-proclamado monstruo como él –Oh esta bien- Alucard contesto.

Y Darius, sabiamente decidiendo no presionar por el tradicional "acepto", continuo con Seras –Y tu, Seras Victoria…-

-Acepto- La aprendiz de vampiro respondió antes de que Darius pudiera decir otra palabra.

El padre inmortal negó con la cabeza -¿Ansiosa?- El pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Seras se sonrojo y Darius rió un poco –Ok. Bueno, por el poder investido en mí por Dios Todopoderoso y mediante la divinidad de su único hijo, nuestro Señor Jesús Cristo, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-

Seras cerro sus ojos, entreabrió sus labios un poco y expectantemente se inclino hacia adelante. Después, ella fue toscamente levantada y puesta sobre el hombro de Alucard.

Seras grito un poco antes de exclamar –Maestro, ¿qué… qué esta haciendo?, se supone que debe besarme- Seras respondió al tiempo que se retorcía en protesta.

Alucard la movió un poco y con un agarre más fuerte empezó a caminar hacia la mansión –Oh no te preocupes Chica Policía. Si te voy te voy a "besar", pero dudo que quieras estar en público cuando lo haga- Alucard rió con altanería antes de continuar –Aparte, no queremos darles a mis hijas ninguna idea… ¿verdad que no?-

Aunque Seras no podía ver la sonrisa de su Maestro desde su posición, aún así ella había captado a lo que el se refería –Oh- Seras fallo en ocultar una pequilla risa al tiempo que su cara se enrojecía, pero luego ella recordó algo –Ma…Maestro… ¿y la recepción? Todos los invitados…-

-Déjalos que esperen- Alucard gruño al tiempo que entraba en la mansión y empezaba a dirigirse hacía el sótano –Dios sabe que yo lo he hecho- Alucard continuo en una baja y molesta voz que era más para él que para Seras –Dos años, absolutamente ridículo-

* * *

*siento mucho si no es la forma en la que Alucard deja salir los niveles de su poder, pero hace tiempo que deje de ver el anime y eh…sinceramente ya no me acuerdo como era la traducción original de esa frase y no tengo tiempo para buscar los capítulos (cosas de las fiestas) ^-^´´

* * *

_(estamos Ed y yo con el salón ya decorado a nuestras espaldas) Bueno queridos lectores hemos llegado al final de esta hermosa y un tanto trastornada historia… ¡Ed, apoco Alucard no es lindo!_

_Estas loca, ¡es un desquiciado!... bueno ya hay que ponernos serios… ajem…Queremos agradecer de nueva cuenta a Metropolis Kid por habernos dado el honor de traducir su historia al español y haber podido complacer a la one-san de Bella-chan_

_Pero sobre todas las cosas queremos darles las gracias a ustedes, si, ustedes los lectores que no nos dejaron de lado aún con todos nuestros retrasos y jejejeje complicaciones, de parte mía y del alquimista que me ayuda muchas gracias :) _

_Bella-chan y yo sólo queremos recordarle que las votaciones para saber cual es nuestra siguiente tortura cierran el 15 de enero_

_Y para lo que son muy despistados (u odian las notas del traductor y no se tomas la molestia de leerlas) aquí están de nuevo las opciones para que voten:_

_Opción A) Escribo MI propio fic de Alucard/Seras (claro que con la ayuda de nuestro alquimista favorito)_

_Opción B) Vuelvo a pedir los permisos para volver hacer una traducción_

_Ojo si eligen la opción B, por favor digan si quieren que sea un fic Alucard/Seras o quieren que sea de otra serie (series y parejas deberán pasar por la consideración de Bella-chan y mia)_

_Y bueno, de parte de Edward y mía queremos desearles un feliz año nuevo y que todo sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y sin nada más que agregar… (Edward y yo decimos al unísono)_

_HASTA LA VISTA :)_

_FIN_


End file.
